Pensamientos de un heroe
by herms weasley
Summary: series de poemas basados en HP 1º CAPI: harry y lo que piensa y siente en la mision que tiene que enfrentar para poder derrotar a voldemort PORFAVOR DEJAR RR
1. Chapter 1

bueno solos queria decirles que las palabras que se repiten son las cosas que a harry le quedan dando vueltas en la cabeza

aqui va

Pensamientos de un héroe.

Herms Weasley

Veo como el mundo se desmorona

y no puedo hacer nada,

Nada,

Soy el niño que vivió

y no me sirve de nada,

Nada

Soy el único que puede derrotarlo

y no se me ocurre nada,

Nada,

Veo caer a todos mis seres queridos,

uno a uno,

Uno a uno,

Enfrento mi misión con valentía,

pero temo por los que me acompañan,

, Acompañan

Son los seres que mas amo

y los sueños muertos,

Muertos,

Se que ellos tienen la misma pesadilla, lo siento,

Lo Siento,

Son mis mejores amigos y compañeros de batallas,

Batallas,

Ron y Hermione se llaman, temo tener que decir

algún día se llamaban,

Se llamaban,

Ellos me miran y nos decimos sigamos,

Sigamos,

Aunque ya no nos queden fuerzas,

Fuerzas,

Aunque en nuestros corazones solo haya desesperanza,

Desesperanza,

Tenemos que destruir a ese ser que nos ha hecho tanto daño,

Daño,

Para poder pensar en un futuro,

Futuro,

En un futuro juntos,

Juntos,

Pero aunque la muerte nos lleve por separado,

Separado,

Continuaremos siempre unidos,

Unidos,

Para así poder derrotar a Voldemort ,

Voldemort,

Para que nuestros seres queridos puedan tener un futuro

Aunque nosotros no podamos tenerlo juntos.

Nota:dejen RR aunque sea solo para decir lo malo que esta aunque espero que las opiniones sean mas favorables


	2. La Batalla Final

Bueno aquí dejo otro poema que se trata como bien dice el titulo sobre la ultima batalla de harry en contra de vodemort

** La Batalla Final**

Todo empieza de nuevo

Mi cabeza da vueltas

Veo muerte en todos lados

Mientras todo se acaba

Siento el miedo

Que solo produce la perdida

De nuevo, de nuevo

Una vez mas miro a lo lados

Y los veo a todos combatiendo

Y miro sus caras

Y me doy cuenta

De que tienen el mismo miedo

De vernos caer en batalla

Y sentir la impotencia de nuevo

De no poder hacer nada

Pero tb piensan

Lo mismo que ronda en mi cabeza

Que vamos a sacar de bueno

Si salimos de esta

Si cada muerte, va

ha ser una carga

si cada muerte, va

ha doler como nada

sin importar el bando

sin importar la raza

sin importar

que sean buenos o malos

porque con cada muerte

queda un niño huérfano

un padre sin hijo

una amante sin su amado

un hermano que pierde a su hermano

en una guerra sin sentido

que solo trae muerte

pero tiene que acabar

ese es el motivo por el

cual todos seguimos

en esta guerra que nos

va consumiendo sin parar

pero esta es la ultima batalla

en la cual debo matar

por ellos por mis amigos

por los que estan aquí

por acompañarme

a mi destino

entonces veo la cara

de mi rival al frente mío

riéndose de la muerte

que abunda en este lugar

para el es un juego

una venganza cruel

por todos los malos tratos recibidos

en su niñez

no se que debo sentir

si odio por todo lo que a hecho

o lastima por lo que se ha convertido

porque nunca lo han querido

pero veo de nuevo los rostros

de mis hermanos

de mis amigos

que se ven decididos

a acabar con la misión

que me ha sido concedido

sin haberlo querido

sus miradas se cruzan

con la mía

entienden lo que pienso

se hacen a un lado

para seguir combatiendo

en el infierno en que esto se ha convertido

pero siguen alertas

por si necesito

de otro sacrificio

para que el no acabe conmigo

entonces empieza la batalla

entre nosotros dos

y de repente de un hechizo

el cae vencido

siento la paz de saberme vencedor

y caigo rendido en la hierba

manchada de sangre de los

que aquí han combatido

el cansacio me gana

y lo unico que veo son mis amigos

que me miran llenos de alegria

porque he sobrevivido

y he acabado con esta guerra

que nos tenia destruidos

bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejenme rr es lo unico que anima a esta humilde servidora

besos


	3. Miedo al amanecer

bueno este es un pequeño poema sobre la pareja harry ginny que se siente tenerla a tu lado para volverla a dejar eso es lo que quiero mostrar

MIEDO AL AMANECER

Aquí estoy, junto a ti

Con miedo al amanecer

Y verme desaparecer

Huyendo de ti

Lo siento pero no soportaría perderte

El daño lo hago de forma consciente

Pero tu me miras y dices

¿porqué ellos si?

Yo realmente no sé que responder

Ellos los que te causan tantos celos

Celos infundados repito

Sin creérmelo yo mismo

Vuelves a preguntar

Porque ellos me acompañan

Mientras tu te quedas en casa

Te miro a los ojos

Y quedo devastado

Al ver el daño hecho

Por mi causa

Que te puedo responder

Contarte mi destino cruel

Decirte que ellos junto a ti

Son los más importantes

Para mí

Y no es que no haya querido

Dejarlos atrás

Simplemente no me han permitidos

Dejarlos como a ti atrás

Pero no te contesto

Y te veo culpable

Tratando de pedir

Disculpas al mirarte

Temo al amanecer

Y verme desaparecer

Huyendo de ti

Arrancando de mí

Porque eres parte

De este ser

Que te necesita

Y no sabe que hacer

Y llega el amanecer

Y llega el momento de desaparecer

Huyendo de mí

Alejándome de ti

bueno espero que les guste porfavor dejarme rr


	4. ¿QUIEN GANA EN UNA GUERRA?

¿QUIEN GANA EN UNA GUERRA?

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

¿Alguien me podría explicar?

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si todos sufren al final

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si sienten la desolación al terminar

Quien recupera las vidas

Que se fueron por causas justas o perdidas

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si las pesadillas te siguen igual

Si la muerte te ronda

Sin tregua, y caes en la oscuridad

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si todos sufren perdidas

Quien recupera la alegría

De las vidas destruidas

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si el vacío queda

Del ser querido que se va

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si niños murieron por salvar

Una supuesta integridad

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si en ella se engendra

El odio sin para

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si quedan solos al acabar

Tanta gente sin nombre

Que nada tenían que ver al final

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

¿Alguien me podría explicar?

¿Quién gana en una guerra?

Si todos pierden algo al final

BUENO ES MI MANERA DE VER LA GUERRA espero que les guste

besos herms weasley

porfavor rr


End file.
